


Love and War

by morewinepls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jewish Character, The Netherlands, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks during World War ll</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l

Catelyn Stark stormed in the childeren's room.

"quickly"  she said. "Take not too much but enough clothing and stuff to hold on for at least three months"

She hated to command her childeren so, but they had to hurry.

"mother?" Robb asked. "What is happening? Why are you crying?"

Catelyn suddenly realised that there were indeed tears in her eyes.

"l'll explain it later, Robb" she said softly and then looked at him. "Don't look at me like that. Start packing!"

Sansa flinched. She never saw her mother like this.

"Mama?" Bran said. "Mama, where's papa?"

"packing" she said shortly, starting to gather all kind of clothes for Rickon, who was only three years old. "Help me Robb" she said, and waved to a bunch of suitcases. "we need all of them"

everyone was now done packing and Catelyn lifted Rickon. Robb lifted Bran and together they rushed downstairs.

"Ned!" Catelyn exclaimed. "We're ready"

Ned shook his head. He was pale. very pale. "Go, Cat!" he said. "They're comming" he pushed her in the direction of the backdoor, and just when she wanted to open it, several soldiers rushed in, all holding guns. Sansa screamed and Brand and Rickon started crying. Catelyn handed Rickon to Sansa. "Upstairs" she commanded her childeren as she tried to push away the soldier who was holding her arm.

"mother, no-l" Sansa started to protest, but Catelyn started to shout at her.

"God damnit, Sansa! Upstairs, Now! and don't come down untill we say so!"

Sansa stared at her mother, and gladfully, Robb had pulled her and the other childeren with him.

"No Papa, Mama!!!" Arya had cried. "NOOO"

 

Catelyn looked at Ned. he was fighting with a soldier who was much taller as him. The soldier hit him in the face and Ned stumbled back against the table.

"Ned!" Catelyn screamed. She wanted to run to him when another soldier grabbed her hair tightly, jerking it so she fell on the ground. Ned saw it.

 

"No!" Catelyn shrieked as three soldiers started to run upstairs. "no please!" she ran to them, dodging their fists as she ran pass them, trying to stop them. She was on the half of the stairs now.

"no, no, no, no..." she beged softly. "please... take me. not my childeren, no please!" one of the soldiers had tried to push her away, but Catelyn had pushed him away.

"Cat, Gods! Get out of there!" Ned had shouted angrily. Catelyn ignored him.

"please" she begged the soldier again, but he just simply pushed her away. She fell hard against the railing, and the soldiers rushed upstairs.

* * *

Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon sat upstairs, panting. They were still holding their suitcases.

Everyone was crying.

"what is happening?" Sansa sobbed. "where are father and mother?"

"shut up Sansa" Arya sniffed. "don't you get it?"

Suddenly there was a loud cry from downstairs, and Bran panicked.

"mama!" he tried to wrestle from Robb's arms.

"Bran, no. Stay here. mother told us to, and-"

 

Suddenly three soldiers ran in, pulling Rickon from Sansa's arms and Bran from Robb's. Then they just dragged the other childeren with them, aiming the guns on them. They walked downstairs, and saw their parents crying, looking pale, and with their hands behind their head. two soldiers were holding them.

"he, du." one of the soldiers said to Ned. "Bist du Her Stark?" Ned nodded. The soldier shouted a command to the others, and so they were led away. Outside, all the people were looking at them. some with a hand over their mouth, other were just laughing.

"bloody jews!" someone shouted.

"Mund Zu!" the soldier shouted.

"what?" Arya whispered to Robb.

"he told that the woman had to shut up"

 

Then they were forced into a truck, not knowing their destination, but their parents appeared to know, though. And that scared them. Their parents never kept secrets from them before.

"l'm sorry, l'm sorry" their father kept murmering while holding their mother, who seemed to be on the point of breaking down.

Where was he sorry for?

Where were they going?

What was happening?

Why did it happen?

and above all,

Were they going to be together or not?

* * *

 


	2. ll

"Ned wake up" his wife's voice said softly. "We have to go. They say there's food"

Ned lifted his head, and then stood up, sighing heavily. They were here for two days already in the burning sun without more then one cup of water and a little bit of bread.

"Cat?" Ned asked, looking around. "where are the childeren?"

"Already getting something to eat.  l said l would wait for you"

 

Ned looked at the other side of this place. lt was just a enormous field with enough people to leave no more space.

"Rickon looks a little sick" Catelyn said. "l've already tried to find a doctor here for aid but they send me away" Tears were in her eyes, and Ned hugged her.

"We have to get out of here, Cat."

"We can't" Catelyn whispered.

"don't say that"

"gods, Ned. People are throwing themselves from the building! They already know their faith. Don't you get it? We are going to die...."

"mother?" Robb's voice came from behind. "l brought you something to eat too" he handed her some dry bread. She looked at him. He was way too skinny, as everyone was. Her other childeren came to them too.

"Here" Sansa said as she gave Ned some bread too. Ned smiled wearily. "Thank you"

They were sitting together, eating the little they had, when suddenly the speaker went off.

"Yorick Stamps, Marie Stamps, Jonas Stamps, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark, Eddard Stark, Rickon Stark, Robb Stark." lt said. "Come to the head entrance"

Catelyn looked at her childeren and lifted Rickon. They followed a soldier who led them to the head entrance.

Outside the entrance stood another truck. They were forced in with some more people.

 

"Are we going home?" Bran asked. Catelyn looked at Ned.

"not yet" he answered.

"Then were are we going?" Arya asked. "l am hungry. l want to go home."

"Everyone wants to go home" A man next to Catelyn said. He was about sixty years old, she guessed.

"What is your name, girl?" The man asked.

"Arya"

"Arya" he repeated. "My aunt was named so..."

Catelyn looked at the man. He had a short white beard, and his skin was browned by the sun.

"You are the Starks?" another woman asked. Ned nodded, and the woman shook his hand. "l'm Stacy. you don't know me, l assume, but my sister lives in your street"

"What is her name?" Ned asked.

"Julia. Julia Bennes"

"l know her" Robb said. "She once helped me carry the groceries"

Stacy smiled, but faded quickly as the truck began to drive.

"mommy?" a boy in the back asked. "Mommy what's happening" His mother didn't react. She only showed him her ring.

"see this?" she asked her son, tapping on the top of the ring. the boy nodded. "lt's filled with poisen... No one tells me when you and l are going to die, okay?"

Catelyn couldn't stand it.

"Mother?" Sansa asked. "Are we going to die?"

everyone looked at her.

"Catelyn bit her lip, fighting the tears. "l don't know..." she whispered. "l honestly don't know"

 

After an hour or so the truck stopped.

"Where are we?" someone asked.

"l don't know"

A little panic overwhelmed everyone. Sansa grabbed Catelyn's hand tightly as they were led to a huge terrain. Catelyn looked around. A few other trucks with other people had arrived too.

"Ned?" she asked. "Ned where are we going?"

He looked at her with teary eyes. "Trains" he said. "...and then camps" Catelyn suddenly felt dizzy. She had heard tales of those camps. A soldier started to call out names.

"Klar" he said to another soldier. "Wir können fahren"

"We're going!" the soldier now shouted to them. Everyone started walked through halls made of barbed wire untill they reached a smaller platform.

"Okay" a soldier shouted. "Childeren under the fifteen on the left!" Catelyn gasped. All her childeren were under the fifteen. "And everyone else on the right!" She froze. Everything seemed to move around her untill a soldier tried to pull Rickon out of her arms. She tried to pull him back.

"No Rickon!" she exclaimed. "No! Let go!" she shouted at the soldier. she kicked his knees and he backed off. Quickly she ran to Bran, Arya, Robb and Sansa, who where hudled together.

"mother!" Robb cried. "Mam, What is going on?" he gripped her arms tightly. Catelyn was trembling and crying. She kneeled so she was on eye-level wit her childeren.

"Please" she begged, holding them close. "Please l'm so, so, sorry... l-l want you to know that l love you so much..." A soldier appeared next to her and grabbed her. Catelyn quickly gave Rickon to Robb. "please be safe" she whispered, and the man picked her up. "No!!!" she cried out, struggling against the soldier as he dragged her away from her childeren. "No, let go of me!!!" she was kicking and hitting the man but he didn't let her go.

"Mama!" her childeren yelled. She wanted to reach to them, but another soldier blocked her sight. She kept struggeling to get ou tof the soldier's grip but failed.

"Cat!" Ned cried. "Catelyn where are you?!" Ned was looking around, paniced. He was already standing on the right side of the platform, and soldiers were surrounding that part. She was dropped there and Ned rushed to her.

"Cat... l-l."

"Ned, the childeren" she cried. "we will never see them again" He hugged her tight as they sat down on the ground, both crying. Soldiers had now all the people above the fifteen on the right and under the fifteen on the left.

"Good" one of them, who appeared to be the leader, said. "Now all the childeren will be washed and cleaned" he said. "The others will be brought to another place first, You will see each other again in less than a week"

"Lies!" someone shouted, "All lies!"

Catelyn shivered.

Was she ever going to see her childeren again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued....


	3. III

Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were led away to a small building with many other childeren. Some were crying, and others were trying to run back to their parents. Suddenly a boy about eight years old started to run back fastly. He had halflong, dark hair, and brown eyes.

"Come back!" a soldier shouted, running after the boy. "Come back now!" Then more childeren started to run back, and the soldiers couldn't stop them all. They started shooting them, not caring that they were just little childeren. Blood covered the ground, and the Stark childeren watched the massacre in shock.

"What is happening?" Sansa sobbed.

"l-l don't know" Robb answered."But we have to listen to these soldiers. If not they will shoot us..."

Arya looked around, and gave a startled cry as soldiers started to fire their guns in the air.

"Shut up! Everyone!!!" he shouted. "Or else more people will be killed!"

Suddenly everyone was quiet, scared of what was going to happen now.

"Your parents will be led to this building too, but a few days later. You will stay here untill then. There is water to wash and clean yourself"

 

no one moved, and the soldiers started to lead everyone inside, showing them their places to sleep.

* * *

 

 Everyone above the fifteen had been brought to an enormous building a few minutes riding away. Ned and Catelyn were one of the last to come forward to the captain of the Nazi.

"Her und Frau Stark?"

they nodded, and the captain said something to four soldiers. They led Catelyn and Ned away to a more private place. lt was a small room with three chairs and one table. In one of the chairs sat a man. He was long and blond haired. He had green eyes.

"Ah..." he started, grinning as they walked in. "Please take a seat"

Catelyn and Ned sat down slowly.

"I assume you both know why you are here?" The man started. Catelyn shook her head, but Ned nodded.

"Because we are Jewish..." Ned said. "so?"

The man gritted his teeth. "so... The Jews have wronged too much"

Ned stood up directly. "We have done nothing!" His hands curled up into fists on his sides. "Tell me, what have l ever done to you?"

"nothing" The man said calmly. "But every Jew has taken part in World War one, making the Jewish people rule this land. To prevent that from happening again, we've been making...preperations, as we call it. Every Jew will stay here"

"Then why am l here?" Catelyn whispered, making everyone look at her "l'm not Jewish"

"But you are married a Jew" The blonde man said. "that makes you..."

"A Jew" Ned finsihed. "l'm sorry, Cat"

 

Catelyn took his hand in hers under the table. She hated to be here, she hated that their kids were gone, she hated that Ned felt guilty, and above all, she hated this war... The man nodded at a soldier, who took Catelyn's hand in his own, pulling her away from Ned.

"What the he-"

"Shut it" the man said. "Nothing is going to happen." The soldier held Cat's hand tight enough to bruise it. He made sure her indexfinger was pointed out, and he picked up a needle from a little box on the desk.

"W-what are you doing?" Catelyn asked, trying to get her hand away from the man.

"Keep still" he commanded. "We won't hurt you" Then he stung the needle deeply in the top of her indexfinger, and Catelyn hissed.

"Auch!" The man who stung her looked at her for a moment, and then walked her to the desk, placing her finger in a little open space. A bloody fingerprint now covered it. She looked at it, sucking her finger.

 _Catelyn Stark_ .-. lt said.

Now it was Ned's turn. Ofcourse, he didn't say anything. He would never admit he was hurt. She knew that well enough after almost fifteen years of marriage. Ned sat down next to her again, looking at her. The man now nodded.

"You can go now. You will be shown to your quarters. You will have to wake at six 'o clock tomorrow. Then you will hear more"

"And our childeren?" Ned asked. "when are we going back to them?"

"This week" the man said. "If you will behave"

 


	4. IV

"Where are they!?" Catelyn shouted as a soldier was shaking her. "What have you done to them?!"

 

They had just arrived a few days later and were now where they had promised to see their childeren again. Yet there were no childeren, and here and there was blood dried on the ground. As soon as she got out of that truck, seeing that no one was there, she'd started to run as fast as she could to the little cabins where the childeren were supposed to sleep. She had opened them one by one to see no one but soldiers rushing towards her.

"Where are they?!" she shouted again. She started to hit the man on his chest. "please!" she now started to sob, and cluched the man's uniform. "Please, where are they?" The man pushed her away, and started to walk forward.

"Cat" Ned was at her side instantly, holding her as she cried. "they're gone, they're gone" she kept sobbing. "we'll never see them again" She felt his tears in her hair. He never cried. Never. not since they had been arrested. But now it seemed that the tears couldn't end.

"Attention!"  a soldier shouted. _How much soldiers were going to command them?_   "You will now be examined by a docter. lf he says you're healthy, you walk to the left platform. If he says you will need further examinations, you go to the right platform. is that clear?" 

Some people nodded, others murmured a "yes" or an "ofcourse" Catelyn just looked at Ned. They were one of the first of the crowd.

 

"Name?" The doctor asked. He seemed to be in the fourty, but had already grey strands in his hair and beard.

"Eddard" Ned replied. "Eddard Stark"

The doctor examined him closely. "You're healthy enough" he said almost directly after he was started. "Go to the left" Ned did as he said, but kept an eye on Catelyn. She was next. lt seemed that it took much longer with her. The doctor kept asking her questions, and he even touched her. Then he shook his head. Ned didn't hear what he said, but just the look on Cat's face made him clear that she had to go to the right. _No... no,no,no,no,NO!_ He started to move towards her, but a soldier grabbed his arm. "stay" he commanded, and all Ned could do was watch his wife trembling in front of that bloody doctor.

"please" she begged him. "l'm healthy enough. please don't separate me from my husband. l beg of you" She was now gripping his arm tightly, but he simply shrugged it off. "To the right. now. or else l'll let someone take you there if you not do it yourself."

Catelyn shook her head. "no please let me go to the left. l promise l'm not sick. l can alw-"

"Take her" The doctor said to a guard behind him. "And make sure she stays there"

Catelyn was fighting herself out of the man's arms, and suddenly the man let her go. He turned to the doctor. "She can be of use" he said, grinning. "and she's a fighter. We should let her go to the left"

The doctor shrugged and waved them away. The guard dragged her to the left, and then, before letting her go, he grabbed her behind. He grinned at her, and then took his leave. Catelyn turned to Ned at once, and hugged him so tightly it might leave a bruise. She did not care, and nor did Ned. He kissed her.

"Gods Cat, l tought l lost you"

She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"l thought so, too. oh Gods, what if l was at that other side?"

"Don't think about it"

 

They sat in silence untill everyone was checked on. Almost everyone was on the right side, and Catelyn was the only woman on the left side. Then the right group began to walk after some men, who were leading them to a small building. Catelyn watched all the people walk in. The soldier gave the last person a can, told him to openit inside, and then the metal door closed behind them, but the soldiers did not walk in. they locked the door. Catelyn turned to Ned. He was looking too...

 

Half an hour later, They were brought pass that building the others just went in. They waited on the other side, but no one came out or made a sound. Catelyn shivered.

"Okay" a man of the Nazi shouted. "You will all clean this building. Everyting inside will be thrown in that hole" he pointing to the right. There was a hole over fifty feet deep. "We will shoot everyone who doesn't listen"

Then the door opened with a loud 'crack', and everyone gasped. Some people cried out in horror. Catelyn went pale. What if she was at that side, too? Everywhere in the building lay bodies and corpses. No blood, she saw.

"Gas" she heard Ned whisper. "they were aerated..."

"l would be dead" she said, and he looked at her.

"Go inside!" someone shouted. "Get those bodies away"

 

There were more bodies than they had epected. But there were also other bodies. _Childeren..._ Catelyn couldn't help but panic. Were here childeren here? were they dead? But as soon as all the bodies were thrown in that hole, there was no sign of her childeren. _Gods be good_. She thought. Perhaps they had escaped.  But perhaps they were shot and burried already...


	5. V

the weeks flew by, and many people had died. Some were shot, others starved to death. Some even ended their lives by themself. Ned had seen a man jumping of the building and splatting in pieces. Ned was not one of the healthiest in the camp, but was not so sick.  Catelyn on the other hand was sick indeed, But she would hate herself if she would show anyone. She was very pale, dark circkles under her eyes. Her hair was a big, tangly mess. On her arms and legs were scratches and bruises., and she was so, so thin. Even through the dress she was wearing he could count her ribs. She was the thinnest of everyone. She had always been thin. Back home, she never ate much. Only when she came home from a long day at work. 

"Cat?" she looked at him. "Cat, what did they do?"

Catelyn had been taken away for almost half the day. When she returned, she had been weeping, and likely collapsed into his arms. She didn't talk at all. The only thing she did was freeze as she saw a soldier.

"Catelyn, please talk to me" tears were in her eyes, making her blue eyes even brighter. "please" he begged.

She choked back a sob. "They did it, Ned"

"Did what?" he already knew which way this was going. She was trembling in his arms, and the sobbing started again.

"Don't make me say it" she whispered. He held her close, moving his hand up and down over her back. People were looking at them,they knew that. But Ned didn't give a damn. ltwas his fault that she was here. She wasn't Jewish. She never had changed that in their marriage. She wasn't a religious person at all. _The Gods have never smiled upon me so why would l smile upon them?_ she had told him. The day that both her parents had died in a carcrash had marked her forever. She was only thirteen when that happened. She had to take care of her two younger siblings on her own. She had to sell all her stuff to keep them from starving. Her youth was over quickly. Then, when she was sixteen, she had met his brother, Brandon Stark. They were betrothed and were to marry in less than a fortnight when he was brutally killed by an old friend of him. Only for the money. Catelyn had stopped eating then, and locked herself from the world. She had hated the world and hated her life. He had sought her up after Brandon's death. She had screamed at him to go away. Yet he couldn't. He had stayed with her and had her eat. She grew to love him and he to love her.

And now here she was, sobbing and weeping in his arms. Hating the world and hating her life again.

"They raped her" a man said. "l heard them say it"

Ned looked at Catelyn, Was this true?

"Cat?" the sweetness and worry in his voice made her even cry more.

"l'm so sorry" she sobbed against his chest. "l wanted to stop them but... they..." she couldn't finish.

"You're sick, Catelyn" Ned said. "You need to rest. If not for yourself then do it for me"

"l can't rest. Everytime l close my eyes l see them, Ned. Our childeren." She started to cry again,and Ned could only hold her while she wept. He had never seen her breaking down like this. Not even when Brandon had died. The tears kept falling and falling untill there were non left.

"Ned?" she said with a trembling voice. " Ned they're taking people away"

He followed her gaze. she was right. Soldiers were taking people with them. Someone walked to them, and Ned instinctively  held Catelyn tighter. The soldier pulled Ned away from her, causing them both to shout each other's name and reaching for each other.  Yet  Ned was taken away from her.

They took him and the other men to a basement.

"what is the meaning of this?!" Ned demanded. "Why are we here?"

"Silence!"

Ned glared at the man. lt was the same blonde haired man with the green eyes.

"l'm commander Lannister" he said loudly. "You will do as l say" He started to walk closer to the crowd. "l've been hearing that all of you haven't been so well listening."

 He looked at Ned. "Your wife doesn't listen too" he walked to him. "She is your wife, right?"

Ned nodded, never looking away from the man. "Did you rape her?" he asked him furiously, making the man grin.

"Perhaps. That is none of your concearn"

"Ofcourse it is!" Ned started to hit the man. "She is my wife!" Soldiers and guards tried to get the two of them away from each other, holding Ned on his arms and forcing him on his knees.

* * *

Catelyn was tired, but wasn't able to sleep. No one had returned yet. The sun was already getting down, when she suddenly heard gunshots from the direction Ned and the others had been brought to. She paniced, and started to run to a soldier not so far away from her. She grabbed his arms.

"What are they doing? tell me" she nearly shouted at the man. "tell me!" he had simply lifted her, making her hit him on his back as he swung her over one shoulder and carried her away to where Ned was. He placed her down and she screamed, shaking on the ground as she looked at dead bodies in front of her. They were all thrown upon each other. No doubt Ned was between them. Before someone could catch her, she had rushed down the basement, almost falling down the stairs. Inside, there was no one but that damned Lannister man and blood. She sank down on her knees and cried out, burrying her face in her hands. Had she gone mad?

 


	6. VI

"Not so fast!" Sansa shouted after her siblings. "I can't run with Rickon in my arms!"

Robb, who was holding Bran, stopped, but Arya kept running.

"Arya!" Robb shouted. "Arya wait!"

 She stopped then, turning around to see her brothers and sister all four panting behind her. "We can't stop!" she yelled at them. "They'll come after us"

'"l can't run anymore, Arya" Sansa had managed to say between heavy breathes. "l really have to stop" Robb agreed.

"We've been running days hours now. They can't know where we are. Who says they even know we're gone?"

"They can follow us, stupid!" Arya had shouted. "They want us dead"

"Why would the want that?" Bran had asked in shock. "We never did something to them. l don't even know them"

"We're Jewish" Robb said. "They want to kill all the Jews"

"That's not true" Sansa said. "They had mother too, and she isn't Jewish at all"

Robb shrugged, but couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes and blurred his sight. Mother had been so hysterically since they were arrested. _Know that l love you..._ She had said. Did she know that they were going to die? Were they dead, like all the other childeren? They had been led to that building where no one came out. He had seen it. Robb had waited untill it was night, and almost everyone was sleeping. They walked towards the barbed wire which was suposed to keep them in. They dug a small hole beneath it and crawled out of the camp. They all recieved scratches, everyone save Rickon and Bran, who were small enough. The had been running and running.

"Where are we going again?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know yet" He said "As long as we are away from that camp"

"I want mama and papa" Rickon sobbed. "Where are they?" Robb didn't answer, and Arya choked on a sob.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"No!" Sansa exclaimed. "They can't be dead. l know it!"

 

Suddenly they heard voices.

"Quick" Robb whispered, dropping on his belly. "Be quiet"

The all did as he did.

"What is happening?" Bran whispered

"shhh"

The voices were comming closer, and one of them shouted; "Look at that!" Robb cursed himself. Had they seen them?

"Aye" a lower, deeper voice said.

"Stand up, kids"

They didn't.

"l bet they've escaped that bloody camp" one of them said. "Come on kids. We won't hurt you"

Arya stood up first, the rest followed.

"Follow us" one of them said. "We shall give you shelter, food, and a good hot bath.

* * *

There she sat, on the filthy floor with nothing more than a torn dress. Her shoes were broken, so she walked barefoot. Her feet were dirty, bruised, and cuts and scratches stung with every step she took. lt was getting darker and darker, and Catelyn wondered what she could do. She could try to flee, but then? What if they would catch her? They would likely kill or torture her. She thought of Ned then. What would he have done? Thinking of Ned wasn't a good idea. Tears welled up, and once they started, she couldn't stop them. She was sitting against the wall of a cabin. She prefered to be outside than inside. Inside the cabins it smelled like death and rotten things. lt smelled like death, blood and rotten things everywhere! It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. People were dying like flies all her, and yet she was the one who kept living. She must have dozed off for a while. She felt someone shaking her shoulders.

"Catelyn" the voice said. "Catelyn wake up"

She sat up at once. "Ned?!" she exclaimed, but the man in front of her shook his head sadly.

"l'm sorry, child" he said sadly. "lt's only me"

The man in front of her was named Raymus, a man from fifty-three years old. He had been talking to her for hours and hours, making sure she didn't try to kill a soldier after she heard Ned was dead. She had been crying and screaming so loudly everyone might have thought she was mad. Maybe she was. Who cared?

"what is it?" Catelyn asked Raymus. "Is something amiss?"

"You should get inside the cabin and sleep. You'll catch your death out here... please" he took her hands in his and pulled her up. _so, so, light..._ He thought. He brought her inside the cabin and placed her into her bed. if you could call it a bed. lt was a wooden plank with straw covering it. Catelyn lay down, and Raymus kneeled next to her.

"You're not Jewish, aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"You wore no star on your clothes"

"l'm not Jewish. My husband was, and so my childeren also..." a sob escaped her lips. "And now they're all dead" she placed her head in her hands and wept again. Raymus didn't know what to do. This woman had lost everyting in only a couple weeks. He wished he could help her, but he couldn't. No one could.

* * *

The next morning Catelyn had literally been dragged out of the cabin and been brought to the basement. They left her alone then, closing the door behind her as they thrust her inside, letting her fall to the floor. _As if l deserve this..._ She thought bitterly. Then the Lannister man stepped forward. She hadn't seen him standing there. His green eyes kept looking into her blue ones, and his golden hair was shining brightly. He grinned at her.

"lt seems that poor Eddard Stark left you behind" he said in a mocking tone. Catelyn felt the tears in her eyes again.

"Why am l here? lntend to kill me, too?"

"no"

"Then why bring me here?"

"Becaus we can have use of you"

"u-use?" She didn't want to be 'used'. not again.

"Yes, use" the man said. "You're a beautiful woman, Catelyn. No one can deny that. Though you've looked better before you were here"

"what? How would you know how l looked?"

He laughed softly. "My father knows you" he said, "Tywin Lannister. You know him, don't you?"

She knew him indeed. Tywin Lannister had been a great politic, just like her father had been. They often had visited him when she was littler.

"You're Jaime. Jaime Lannister"

he nodded, smiling. "Clever girl. it seems you're not as stupid as that husband of yours"

 

She glared at him furiously. "l'm not a girl, and my husband is not stupid!"

"No. he _was_ stupid. He's a dead man now"

Catelyn bit her lip. "What do you want from me?" she asked again. "And why am l here?"

He laughed at that. "We need your service. My man lack a woman's attention"

She shook her head. "You can't make me...not again"

"Oh l can" he answered. "...Marc!"

 

A large, fat man walked in, grinning. His ugly yellow teeth made her almost feel ill. she crawled back and back as he came closer untill she bumped against the wall. She was so scared. The man pulled her up, and kissed her with such a force she was pushed against the wall, like she would be black and blue the next day. The impact made all the air escape her lungs, and she coughed and coughed, thinking she might choke.

"Do with her what you want, Marc" Lannister said. "But do not kill or harm her. not too much"

"As you command" he murmered, and then ripped off Catelyn's dress. - _The dress that Ned used to like the most on her_ _-_ And pulled of her underwear. He opened her bra. Now she was naked, making her shiver as tears ran down her eyes.

"Please, l beg you. let me go" Marc only grinned and grabbed one of her breasts, kneeding them.

"Be quick about it" Lannister said, suddenly standing next to them. "people are waiting. Take your pleasure and then go back at your post."

Marc nodded, and then grabbed Catelyn at her waist, lifting her easily and placing her on the stone floor. He flipped her around so she was on her stomache. "on hands and knees" he said. Catelyn didn't move, and suddenly felt a stinging pain in her head as the man hit her. "hand and knees l said!" Catelyn slowly sat down on her knees, and leaned forwards on her arms.

"Please, no" she said in a high voice.

"Shut up, woman" She heard Jaime say. "Or else we'll gag you"

Catelyn closed her eyes. She felt Marc's hands on her waist gripping tight enough to leave more bruises. Then it happened; He pushed his cock deep inside her from behind in one move, making her cry out at the burning and stinging sensation. He started moving inside her with hard, fast thrusts. She screamed, not really knowing why. it hurt, yes. But that was not the only reason. Tears were still falling down her eyes as she felt Marc tighten his grip on her, making a groaning sound and then collapsing on her, making them both fall on the floor. As he pulled out her, she felt his seed dripping down her thighs. She took a deep breath, sobbing. Lannister laughed.

"Well, well, Marc. That was quick indeed, Now go back to your post, and call Jonas for me, would you? He would like a turn too"

"No" Catelyn whispered, trying to cover herself with pieces of her ripped dress. _How long was she supposed to stay down here?_ She watched another man walk in, even uglier than Marc. She burried her face in her hands. If only Ned could see her right now...


	7. VII

"ROBB!" Catelyn started to run to her first son. She cried, happy tears. He flung himself in her arms and they collapsed on the ground, hugging tight and both crying.

"Where are your siblings?"

Robb pointed at the hill he had just rushed away from. Then Arya, holding Rickon, and Sansa holding Bran ran to her and Robb. Catelyn sank to her knees. _l can't believe it..._ She thought. _this can't be true._ They hugged and cried and laughed for what seemed hours when suddenly someone touched her shoulder. Catelyn looked around, and gasped.

"Ned?"

he smiled. "Gods, Cat. l missed you. l-l thought they had killed you"

they hugged, and then kissed, making Arya make a weird sound.

_They are alive.... Ned is alive and so are my childeren...._

* * *

It was a dream. A whole lie. Ned was dead and so were her childeren.

 

Catelyn was brought to the table with Jaime Lannister and his family that morning. She didn't know why. They served her meat, bread, and a boiled egg, her first proper meal since a long, long time. Everyone was looking at her, and it made Catelyn shiver.

"Come on" A woman said. "Eat something. You'll starve" She had green eyes, golden hair and looked a lot like Jaime Lannister. _Cersei._ Catelyn thought. Her name was Cersei. Catelyn had heard about the woman. She was Jaime's twinsister.

Catelyn looked daggers at Cersei. First they don't give her food at all, and now they are worried that she'll starve. Catelyn had been locked in a small room in the Lannister's house near the camp. No one had spoken to her except when they had to. She had been commanded, forbidden to do things, she had to stay in her room untill someone came to get her. She couldn't be more Lucky, they had said. Catelyn had cried then. For Ned, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. For all of them. And now their murderers kept her safe and warm.

How much she would like to scratch their eyeballs out.

 

She ate little, having no appetite after she heard Jaime tell his brother about the people who had died that day before. Jaime's brother was named Tyrion, an ugly dwarf, with one black and one green eye looking at everyone and everything. The weirdest thing, she thought, was that he kept looking at her, and not because she was beautiful or a woman who he could bed if he wanted, but because he pitied her. The dwarf had been more gentle than she thought possible of a Lannister. He had talked to her, but of no good. He kept telling her that she had to listen to his older brother, just to keep herself safe. _Safe..._ she had said. _l can't be safe anymore._ He left her alone then, walking away on his wobbly legs.

 

"l'm not hungry, miss Lannister" She said softly, but not turning her gaze from the woman. Cersei snorted.

"Not hungry, she says" The woman laughed softly. "l mean look at you" That as directed towards her. "You'll die within the week if you don't eat!"

"And why would that bother you?" Catelyn asked bitterly. 'l mean, it's not very likely you will mourn for me once l'm dead, would you?" Cersei now narrowed her eyes.

"Now watch your words" She hissed angrily, but Catelyn didn't care.

"Or what, miss Lannister? What would you do? Let them rape me again? Beat me again? Kill someone I hold dear...again!" she was trembling, she knew. "l do not _care_ what you are going to do to me. l never deserved this! Would that I could kill you all!"

 

Cersei stood up at once, making her chair fall down on the stone floor with a loud 'crack'. "You!...-"

"Are the most nice, fun, and beautifullest person in the world... is that what you were going to say? l guess not, hm?" She smiled sweetly at the woman. "Well, miss Lannister, you aren't those things, too, so I guess we're even now"

Everyone was silent. No one had expected _that._   Jaime stood then.

"You've made a terrible mistake, Catelyn"

Catelyn stood, too. "Oh, have I, mister Lannister? l believe you are the one who made the mistake. It appears that you've called me by name, not by 'wolf-bitch' you called me earlier. A pity, commander Lannister. l've gotten quite used by the name by now" She stepped back. "Now... If you would be so nice to excuse me, I'm going to flee or commiting suicide. I haven't decided which yet" She turned around, walking away from the people she hated oh, so much.

* * *

"Here" the tallest of the two said. "And be silent, okay" He handed Robb a candle. "Now go, they will be here within five minutes" They were whispering, and he led them to the top of the stairs which led to the basement hidden beneath a big, wooden closet in the room. Robb got in there first, next were Rickon, Bran, then Arya, and Sansa the last.

"And be quiet" The man said before closing the hole they just crawled into, making it dark save the low-burning candle Robb was still holding.

"I'm scared" Bran whispered, and Sansa pulled him on her lap, telling him to be quiet untill they were brought up by sounds. They had made up a whistle to make sure everything was okay.

Robb gestured to his siblings to hide, looking for a place for himself too. When everyone was hidden as best as possible, Robb blew out the candle, and hoped no one would find them. He prayed softly, muttering under his breath untill he heard footsteps above them...

 

 


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome :)

 

 _They have Sansa..._ Robb thought with tears in his eyes. _And Arya, too..._

 

The germans had found his sisters. They had heard shouts from above them, and none of them dared a word. Then they were rushing downstairs to them. He heard Sansa cry and scream as Arya was fighting them. He had seen little of it, but was glad none of his younger brothers were crying. After they were gone, Robb crawled out his hiding spot slowly, first looking if everything was safe. He found Rickon sitting next to Bran, who's legs were invisable beneath a fallen table. Bran was unconscious, he saw. But thank the gods he was still breathing.

"Robb!" Rickon cried out, tears running down his little face. "Arya! Sansa!"

"Hush, Rickon" Robb sit quietly. "We have to be quiet" He held him then, but not taking his eyes of Bran. Rickon had already pushed the table away, and Bran's legs were in a horrible angle. Yet they couldn't do anything untill they were brought up again. Robb was scared. Scared for his father and mother, Arya and Sansa, Bran and Rickon. He was scared for his life. And for the first time is a long time, Robb Stark allowed himself to cry.

* * *

 

 "No, Raymund. I can't ask this of you"

"Catelyn... I can and I will"

"What if we fail? They will kill us!"

"Then so be it"

"I....Thank you"

 

When Catelyn had returned from that aweful breakfast with the Lannisters, she had sat on her cot and stared. She said nothing to no one, untill she just simply started shouted at everything and everyone. Soldiers had rushed in trying to calm her down, but she was completely going mad. She yelled at the soldiers who came near her, and she even threathened to stab one. She could have killed someone, and yet they did not harm or shoot her.

After they had held her for a while, she had calmed down a little, and they had handed her to Raymund, only for him to get the instruction that if she freaked out again, to bring her to them. He simply nodded, and helped Catelyn on her cot. She was exhausted, and when he had asked what had happened during that cursed breakfast, she had started crying. Silent tears this time, but it still broke his heart.

 

He found that he cared for Catelyn Stark. The young woman had nothing left, and yet they still tried to take more and more of her. They already took her honor by raping her, and now they seemed to have taken her wits.

In her sleep she kept calling names he didn't knew. _Minisa and Hoster, Edmure and Lysa, Brandon_. The rest he knew. _Ned, Robb, Bran, Arya, Rickon, Sansa_...

Raymund couldn't sleep that night. He felt ill, and his mind was full of fear. For his own life, and Catelyn. They could have easily killed her, and she was of no use for them. Yet they let her live, and nor he nor her knew why. The Nazi never let women live in the first place, and men who were too weak to work, were killed. He closed his eyes. They would escape. Escape from this horrible place...

* * *

"He will have no use of his legs" the old man said. "I'm sorry"

Robb had carried Bran outside with Rickon following him. The people who had helped them were gone from the house, taken away with Sansa and Arya, and so they were alone. Robb had asked for help to many people. After a day and a half of walking, they finally arrived at someone's place who would let them in. Dr, Luwin, was his name. He had a great knowledge of many things, and knew a lot about medical stuff which Rickon didn't understand.

"Why not?" Rickon asked. "Are they sleeping?"

"Rickon..." Robb put in, taking his hand. "Why won't you go and sit on the living room?"

Rickon left Luwin and Robb with Bran's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry" Luwin began. "But there's nothing I can do. The bones in his legs are shattered."

"Poor Bran"

"Bran? is that his name?"

"Yes... My little brother's name is Rickon. And I'm Robb"

"Robb Stark?" Luwin asked, startling Robb.

"Y-Yes. How do you know?"

"Your mother... Catelyn?"

"yes. How do you know us? I've never met you before" Luwin laughed at that.

"I've lived in Winterfell for great may years" he said. "I've helped your mother when she had to give birth to you and your sister, Sansa"

Robb stared at the man. They have walked for almost two days, to find someone who knows their family?  Robb thought of his father and mother, Arya, Sansa, and Bran. Would he ever see them again? What if Bran would not wake up? Luwin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your parents... Are they...?"

"I-I don't know" Robb sobbed. "W-we were brought to that horrible camp, and they separated us from them, and... Then our mother came running to us, and she told us that- that she loved us, and... Then they took her away from us. She screamed and cried and hit the soldier, but..." Tears fell down his cheeks. "I will never see them again!"

Luwin walked to the boy, holding him as he sobbed against his shoulder. He would help these childeren. For their sake and their parents' sake. He would not fail them.

* * *

"Ready?"

Raymund and Catelyn were standing inside the refuge they slept in, both overly dressed in woolen sweaters and several pants. It was extremely hot outside, but if tey wanted to pass the barbed wire unscratched, they had to have some sort of protection, if you could call it that. At this hour and with this temperature, the guards would not pay attention, so they thought it would be the best time to escape.

"I'm not sure... What if they get us, or what if they kill one of us?" She was panicing. And she brought her hands to her hair.

"They won't get us, Catelyn" he grabbed her forarms, forcing her to look at him. "We will escape, do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Then lets go"

They sneaked outside, looking around if no one saw them. Quickly they started to dig a hole in the ground, big enough so they could climb under the barbed wire. It was a hard job, for it had rained that night and the ground was muddy and sticky. It felt heavy against their clothes.

Catelyn was already through, and Raymund was halfway when they heard shouts comming from behind.

"Shit"

"What is it?" Raymund asked.

"They saw us, hurry!"

He tried to get through, but was stuck in the barbed wire with his clothes.

"Go, now!" He demanded. "They'll get you! Get away from here!" The guards were getting closer, and Raymund kept shouting at Catelyn to go.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes briefly before grabbing the barbed wire, and pulling it up with all her strength. She pulled Raymund through with her other hand, helped him up, and then they ran as fast as they could. They heard gunshots, but none of them were hit.

 

After a few hours of running, Catelyn collapsed on the ground. They were in the middle of some forest, and she really couldn't go any further. Raymund sat down next to her, panting.

"thank you" he breathed. "Thank you"

She was too out of breath to speak, so she simply nodded. They sat there for a while when Raymund grabbed her hand and gasped.

"Gods"

"It's nothing" she lied. She hadn't even looked at it, and it didn't hurt that much.

"It's nothing?! how can you say that? Look at it! Your whole hand is cut"

She looked at it, and gasped. it was way worse than she thought. how could that not have hurt her? The skin of the middle her palm was simply gone, and there was a deep gash across it.

"We have to bind that" he said, and started to pull his extra clothes off. He ripped a shirt in pieces, and used one of them to place on her hand. She winced when he bound her hand, slightly pulling it back from his grasp, but never crying or screaming.

"Sorry" he said then. "I've caused this"

"Don't say that" She said softly. "It's not your fault. It was my choise to help you. It was my choise to grab that barbed wire instead of just pulling you through. Don't blame yourself"

They sat there in silence, resting against the trees and slowly coming back to breath.

"Thank you, Raymund"

"For what?"

"Everything. You've been a friend to me"

"And you've been mine. You deserve kindness"

"As do you..." she chewed her bottom lip, something he saw her do almost all the time when she was in thoughts.

"Why were you in that camp?" she asked silently. "Your family wasn't"

"I'm not Jewish, no. I've been imprisoned by the Nazi. I fought for Holland, but we've lost... A few other people from our group survived the attack, but were shot not much after..."

"sorry" Catelyn said softly.

"for what? This war?"

"gods, no..." she turned her head then.

"Catelyn, I'm sorry if I-" she was crying. "Catelyn? Are you alright?" she turned to him then.

"yes, Raymund. I'm feeling great... My husband is dead, my childeren are dead, I've been raped, se-ve-ral times! They took everything!!  Why would I not be alright?! I can't be better!" She placed her face in her hands and cried almost hysterical. Her body shook against the tree. She threw her arms around him, then, weeping against his chest. Raymund placed a hand on her head and hair gently, trying to soothe her. Though he knew he could not. yet he would not let her down.

Never.

 

 

 

 


	9. IX

"What do you mean 'she escaped' ?!" Jaime threw his goblet of wine towards a guard.

"S-she is gone, my lord commander... Alon with that friend of hers. Raymen, Ray..? I don't know his name"

"You idiot!" Jaime exclaimed. "We needed her! How long is she gone?"

"A-about five hours ago"

"Five!? How could you not have noticed she was gone! 

 

Jaime was furious. How could those idiots let her go? He would punish them, that's for sure. His father would not be happy about this. Not at all. Tywin would certainly yell at him, scold him, or even degrade him. Jaime would do everything in his power to get that Stark-Woman back.

"Now go" Jaime commanded the guard.

"My lord commander... There is more news. News you would like to know"

"tell me." Jaime demanded. "What news"

"We don't have Catelyn Stark. But we do have her daughters"

* * *

"where have you been?" Raymund asked her worried. "I woke up only to find you gone and a note which told me to stay here"

"Sorry" Catelyn said hoarse.

"Where were you, then?"

"Getting something to eat" she handed him a piece of bread and an apple.

"How did you get this?"

"Why all the questions?" she asked rather angrily. "just eat" she sat down against the tree they had slept against that night.

"You stole it?" she nodded.

"Gods! They could have caught you"

"They didn't! Now just eat. I will not starve just because I can't steal some bread and two apples" She ripped a piece of her bread, and stuffed it into her mouth. Raymund looked at her. He knew she was right, and yet he felt uncomfortable with it. She was acting strange.

"Catelyn?" she looked at him wearily.

"what?"

"are you alright?"

she said nothing.

"Catelyn..."

"I'm fine it's nothing"

"Are you sure?" he asked, not buying her story. He did not want to argue with her right now. They were both sickly and exhausted from the trip. They barely had something to eat and they nearly never slept.

 

Suddenly, Catelyn turned around, back towards Raymund, and vomited on the ground. He was shocked. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off as she kept vomiting. He looked at her helplessly. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Raymund saw there were tears in her eyes, and she was impossibaly pale.

"sorry" she said. "sorry"

he looked at her, confused.

"Sorry" she said again, tears spilling down her face. "I'm so sorry"

"what for?" he asked carefully. He didn't want her to cry more than she already did, and he had learned that asking about some things could do just that.

She looked at Raymund, red eyed and tiredly. "I'm sorry for everything!"

"Catelyn... Don't be. None of this is your fault! Don't say that"

"But it is my fault!" she exclaimed, rising. "Ned told me we had to leave the country and yet I told him we better could wait. We could have been safe now! All alive! It is my fault they're dead!" She disolved into tears again, and turned her back to him, placing her head in her hand to cover her face. Raymund stood up, too, and took her hand gently in his. Quickly he released it. Her hand was hot to the touch, and Catelyn had cried out when he took it in his hand.

"don't" she sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry" he said. "I did not want to hurt you" He turned her around by her shoulders, and made her sit down again. He took her hand in his again, now even more gentle than he just did, and started to take the piece of a shirt they'd wrapped around it, away. He gasped.

Her palm was blackening where the skin had been ripped off, and the deep gash in the middle was festered. Pus covered parts of her hand, and the heat seemed to radiate from it.

"Catelyn" he whispered. "We have to find a doctor. We can't just simply avoid all the villages because of the fear of getting caught. You need to be tended"

"so do you!" she insisted. "And what if we get caught? Do you have any idea what they will do to us?"

"Torture and kill us, probably. Quick death, if they'll shoot us... But I won't let you kill yourself by a wound on your hand. You're feverish. What if that fever keeps burning an gets worse? That will be a horrible death. We _have_ to find a doctor. Or at least shelter. We cannot live like this"

"I-I..." she did not know what to say. What was she supposed to say? She just closed her eyes, and let her thoughts wander off while Raymund kept talking on. oh, how much she hated herself...

* * *

"Luwin?" Robb asked, He had just woken up to find Bran and Rickon gone. Bran had woken up -thank the gods- two days ago. He did not know why they were suddenly gone.

"Yes, boy?" Luwin walked into the living room with a tray of food. He gave some to Robb.

"where are Bran and Rickon?" he asked a little paniced.

"I had them send away"

"You did what!?"

"calm down, Robb. Osha took them. They're going on a boat to England. It's a free area"

"Why didn't you let her take me too?  And who the hell is Osha?"

"Osha is my good friend. She's in the resistance and helps childeren escape."

"Why not me?" Robb asked angrily.

"Because we need you. The resistance needs more people, and you are clever. I know it's dangerous, but will you join us?"

"us? You're in the resistance?" Robb asked amazed as he took a bite of his bread.

Luwin placed a finger in front of his mouth. "never. Tell. Anyone"

"I won't"

"good" Luwin smiled. He could trust this boy.

* * *

They were both gagged, and Sansa was crying. Arya couldn't cry. Not now. She would not show her weakness to these people. The people who had murdered her family. Jaime Lannister sat in front of them, grinning as he kept writing things down.

"so..." he said after a long silence. "It seems you're not as dead as we thought you to be"

"Hhmhh!" Arya mumbled. The gag was suffocating her, and Jaime seemed to notice. Thankfully he let someone remove them.

"You don't even know who we are!" Arya shouted at him as soon as she was able to breath and speak properly again.

"oh, but I do. You're the daughters of that Stark-bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that!" It was Sansa who spoke up now. "Where is she!?"

"none of your concern" Jaime answered simply.

"ofcourse it is" Arya hissed. "Where is she? Where is my father"

"dead" Jaime said, smiling. Arya went blind with rage, and did not notice Sansa fainting untill she saw her lying on the floor.

"How could you!!!" Arya shouted. "Damn you to hell!" She did not expect the blow that landed on her left cheek. Her head snapped back.

"you bastard" she muttered under her breath. "...Where is my mother?" she asked now more controlled. "please"

"Probably dead. But we don't know. The bitch somehow escaped" Arya took a deep breath. _Her mother had escaped?_

"But as I said, she'll likely be dead. Everyone is searching for her. And they do not have any food. She will simply starve or shot. We want her back here alive. My men...miss... her absence a lot" he grinned again. "Even though the woman was mad"

"She's not mad!" Arya shouted, not really wanting to know what exactly they did to their mother. "You're mad!"

"Shut it" Jaime said angrily. "or else I'll have them torture you. And believe me, you don't want that."

* * *

They kept walking and walking, and about every half hour, they had to stop because Catelyn needed to vomit. She would lean against a tree, close her eyes, turned around, and bring up everything she ate. Everytime after she would sit against a tree or a rock, crying. One time she even fainted, not knowing if it was because of the illness, heatness of the weather, or something else.

And here she was, throwing up again as she sunk to her knees, crying.

"I can't do this anymore!" she sobbed. "I can't!"

"shh... it's okay. it's okay" Raymund rubbed her back as she leaned forward, curling her head to her knees.

She looked at him, then, and smiled. That scared him. He had not seen her smile since... never, actually. Her smile was beautiful, but it turned to something fearfull. She was completely going crazy! She started laughing hysterically, her shoulders shaking when she did so. She got up, leaning against the tree with all her weight. She kept laughing and laughing, untill she suddenly grabbed a small knife from beneath her torn dress. He didn't know she had it. She pointed it at him.

"it's not okay" She said, choking on her words. Her eyes were locked with his. Hysteria filled her eyes so much that he feared she might kill him, so he took a step back.

"Catelyn?"

"Shut up" she said softly, barely above a whisper. "please" she begged him them, looking at him pleadingly. "Make an end"

"no. I'd never-"

"please!" she sank to her knees, tears filling her eyes again. "or I'll do it myself!"

he shook his head violently. "no, no, no, Catelyn, give that knife to me"

To his surprise, she handed him the knife at once. He had not expected that.

"Make an end" she whispered. "Please...make it stop hurting"

"no! you don't know what you're saying."

"I Know what I'm saying! I don't want this anymore!" tears fell down her cheeks. "I want to go to my family... please" She sobbed the last part.

 

It would be mercy if he would kill her now. Yet he didn't want to. This woman was mad from grieve. _if_ she would get over it (if that was even possible) she could live a normal life again. _Can it ever be normal again?_ Raymund wondered.

Catelyn now slowly came back to her normal self. She places her head in her hands, crying. The salty tears burned into her flayed hand, but she did not care. It was good to feel something right now.

"I can't do this, Raymund" she sobbed. "I-I...."

"What is it... tell me"

she looked at him. Pain and guilt in her eyes. "I'm pregnant"

He felt his jaw drop.

"pregnant?" he asked stupidly. "gods. How long do you know this"

"three months"

Her husband died five months ago.

"Catelyn, I-" he looked to his right.

"shit"

"what?" she asked. "what is it?"

he started pulling her up quickly.

"Go" he said, the color draining from his face. "Soldiers"

"fuck" she cursed.

"Run. now." he hissed at her. "I'll distract them"

she didn't move. "Come with me"

"They already saw us, now run!" he pushed her away. "go!"

She shook her head at him, but then started running. Not looking back. running, running, running. Untill she suddenly glimpsed a figure in the Woods.

"Cat" it said, and walked closer.

"Ned" she sobbed out. "oh, Ned" she walked closer, closing her eyes briefly before touching his face. But when she did, he disappeared. She was shaking. Ned was gone again. She felt dizzy, a new sickness washing over her. she wanted to scream and cry and yell and shout, but no sound escaped her mouth. She looked around then. Four men were standing behind her.

"Get her" the largest of them said, and the next thing she knew, was that she was lying on the cool, hard ground.

 

 


	10. X

She was being carried.

Strong hands were holding her... Or was she laying? She did not know. Her head and left shoulder hurted like hell, and her eyes felt too heavy to open.

"She's waking up" she heard someone say. "Bring me some water"

Catelyn had a hard time understanding the words, and tried with all her power to open her eyes. Slowly, painfully slowly, she opened them.

"mrs. Stark" someone said, clearly relieved.

She mumbled something, and she felt a cup pressed to her lips.

 _Water._ She thought. _Honnied water._

She remembered dr. Luwin giving her that when she had bled so much after Sansa's birth... Thinking of Sansa or any of her childeren filled her with mental pain. She felt hollow, and yet filled with grief.

"Mrs. Stark" she heard again. "Catelyn"

She slowly moved her head to the right. It hurted so much, and she hissed in pain before gasping in disbelieve.

"L-Luwin?"

the older man smiled. "Mrs. Catelyn"

She actually sobbed then.

"Oh my...I...Luwin? but how?"

"You were attacked with that friend of yours"

"Raymund? Is he here?"

"He's dead... I'm sorry... But on their way to the camp, the truck you were in stopped, I don't know why, probably because something was defect, but. We could overmaster them and we found you. That's how you come to be here"

"Thank you...Thank you so much" She had no idea if she could possibaly survive in tat camp again. Certainly not with that Lannister man.

"sh.. It's okay, I believe someone wants to see you"

He walked in then. Red haired and blu eyed. He sobbed. She sobbed. And then they collapsed in each other's arms.

"Robb...Oh Robb I thought I lost you" she was crying, and so was he.

"I missed you so much, mom. I didn't know wether you were alive or not..."

Luwin smiled, walked out, planing to give them some time and then to speak to Catelyn...

* * *

"Y-You want me to join the resistance?" she asked a little shocked.

"I do" Luwin said. "You seem trustable enough, Catelyn. And I know you're a woman with courage. A mother's courage. We need that. Ofcourse I understand if you don't wa-"

"I'll do it" she said. "I'll join."

"Great" He said. "I know it's a big start. But we want you to spy on the higher Nazi groups in Germany. The SS and perhaps, if possible, Hitler's own personal group. All you need to do is win their trust, and make sure they'll tell you about their plans"

"Okay...When do I start?" she did not care what she had to do, actually. As long as she could help it was enough" 

"In two days. Tomorrow we'll bring you to a friend of ours who can make you a false identity card. Your new name will be 'Ellis Brouwers'. It's a Dutch name, and not taken yet. You'll have to get used to it"

"Ellis Brouwers" she tried on her tounge. "Sounds good"

"Well then... Maybe you should rest now. You were shot in the shoulder, but it will heal fully"

"Thank you, Luwin. I don't know what would have happened had you not found me"

he smiled, and left the woman, he believed everyone cared or, behind

 

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters are comming!


End file.
